1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to an information transceiver, a method and a storage medium for transceiving usage information such as personal information between a provider device and a user device. The present technology is favorably adapted to the information transceiver, the method and the storage medium in order to properly manage the usage information if the user device is unspecified.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional technology, in order to ensure safe transceiving of personal information used in an information processing system, data is encrypted and stored in a storage medium such as a CD-ROM that is to be transferred by hand. Rules for handling the transferred data are defined in a confirmation note and the like. However, it is impossible to confirm how the data is actually handled.
There is known an access record management system of a data carrier that confirms how the transferred data is handled. In the access record management system, when the data carrier is accessed, access time information and location information of a communication terminal that was used at the accessed time are transmitted to a management server from the communication terminal in which the data carrier is loaded
For managing the distribution of personal information, there is also known a method for forming a capsule of personal information. The capsule of personal information is formed by putting together personal information, a personal information disclosure policy and a disclosure usage policy. The disclosure of personal information is controlled based on the disclosure usage policy, which is intended by an information provider to be used under any circumstance.
However, in the conventional management of personal information usage as described above, it is only possible to confirm a handling state of the transferred personal information of only a certain user device connected to the management server through a network. Also, there is no way to confirm how the transferred personal information is handled in a user device which is not connected to the management server.
Thus, the problem is that it is impossible for the provider to confirm the handling state if the personal information is left in the user device without being deleted, or if a copy of the personal information is made in spite of the handling rules even after the storage medium in which the personal information is stored has been returned to the provider.
Moreover, if the storage medium having the personal information is lost or stolen, there is no way to properly manage the personal information transferred to the user.
It is an object of the present technology to provide an information transceiver, method and storage medium which are capable of confirming a usage state, and which make it possible to securely prevent a misuse and a leakage of personal information when receiving the usage information such as personal information transferred through a medium and the like.